1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bedclothes and more specifically to a top and bottom bedsheet combination arrangement.
2. Prior Art
Various designs have been proposed for combining top and bottom bedsheets such as those disclosed in McHorter U.S. Pat. No. 1865329 entitled "Bed Clothing," Veit U.S. Pat. No. 2498055 entitled "Bed Clothes," Nunn U.S. Pat. No. 3501787 entitled "Double Sail Sheet" and Palenski, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3681795 entitled "Double Four Corner Contoured Bedsheet." However, there still exists a need for an arrangement that is simplier to manufacture and which can be quickly assembled on a bed mattress.